brightsidedmfandomcom-20200214-history
Voljak Silverbark
Description Appearance Voljak stands tall over most. As a Firbolg, he possesses characteristic grey skin. He sports red hair and a short cropped beard. Personality Because of his treacherous upbringing in the Gloaming Court, Voljak is slow to trust. He finds the Prime Material plane strange and foreign. While he may find some of the members of the Silver Squids to be odd and occasionally exasperating, he feels a responsibility to keep them safe and alive. Because of his experience with The Queen of Air and Darkness, he has an intense disdain for perceived tyrants. In Voljak's mind, power over others is the biggest responsibility one can have, and those who abuse it must answer for it. Before the Squids Lost in the Silverbark Forest as a child, Voljak was left alone. His parents, two Firbolgs by the names of Ophelia and Kammik in service of Queen Titania and her Summer Court, were killed by a raid by the followers of the evil Queen of Air and Darkness. Voljak’s younger brother Gulrik went missing in the attack. The sinister Unseelie Fey sensed great power in Voljak and took him to raise as a weapon for the Queen of Air and Darkness. As Voljak grew, he proved to be a potent wielder of the magic of the Feywild. Voljak always felt a subconscious resistance to the pull of darkness of the Gloaming court, but was too afraid of the Queen of Air and Darkness to rebel. One faithful day as Voljak was on his way to his daily training, he overheard his Druidism instructor, a powerful Eldarin named Qualitor, speaking to the Queen about Voljak’s true origins. They had noticed Voljak’s increasing resistance and were growing concerned. Voljak learned of his true origins as a member of the Summer Court and the Queen’s plan to magically alter his mind to quell his resistance. Terrified, Voljak ran from the Gloaming Court. He continued to run past the world he knew and stumbled through a portal into the material plane, confused. Voljak found himself near a monastery, where the monks took him in. Over the following months, Voljak befriended an Aaracokra named Zeyke. The two became fast friends, having both experienced betrayal at the hands of those they trusted. This friendship was tested one day when the monks summoned Voljak forth one day to demand he train as a monk in order to remain at the monetary. Wary from his recent experiences, Voljak refused was ordered to leave at once. Alone again, Voljak made is preparations to depart. To his surprise, his new feathered friend decided to join him. The two set off together and made their way into the world, where our adventure begins... Joining the Squids Zeyke and Vojak found their ways to the town of Barren Springs to join the Knights of Barren Springs, where they met and joined up with the rest of the Squids. They were tasked with finding the mother of Jonathan Blowman in Baldur's Gate. After making their way to Baldur's Gate and investigating, the party learned the behind the contract, that they were rescuing a prominent political figure named Syndra Sylvane. In the process of tracking down and rescuing Sylvane, Voljak acquired the Staff of the Python, allowing him to summon forth a Giant Constrictor Snake, christened Beto. Because of their success on the missing, the party was inducted into the Knights and dubbed the Silver Squids. Chult In journeying through Chult to find the Soulmonger, Voljak continued to grow closer to his companions. As a druid, he took point on navigating the party through the jungle, keeping them on track to find the source of the corruption in the jungle. An encounter with the Emerald Enclave left Voljak intrigued with the work of the druids, but not particularly eager to join. Things almost came to a head when the party came across the Flaming Fist of Baldur's Gate, as their leader demanded the allegiance of the party. While the party took a brief residence in Kir Sabal, Voljak learned more of Ezykiel's past and his mission to defeat the rival aarakocra who had overthrown his tribe and killed his son. Voljak promised Zeyke he would help him in his quest to rebuild a magical rod to reestablish his rule if he would help to defeat the Queen of Air and Darkness. The Squids soon learned of the evil Yuan-Ti Ras-nsi's connection to the Soulmonger and made for his stronghold in Omu. While fighting through waves of Yuan-Ti, Beto almost fell, but was saved due to Voljak's quick action. Voljak was reluctant to use his power afforded to him by the Gloaming Court, but Zeyke convinced him that he could use his power without being like Qualitor or the Queen. Voljak agreed to teach Zeyke about the way of the Gloaming Court's magics so that they could both understand it better. Eventually, Voljak and the Squids made their way into the Tomb of the Nine Gods in search of the Soulmonger. While in the tomb, Voljak uncovered the resting place of the Zorbo god, Obo'laka. The zorbo blessed Voljak with an increased affinity for magic items, but infected him with her own anxiety and aversion to risk. Delving deeper into the tomb, Voljak happened upon a lantern with the soul of The Starfallen. Under the Starfallen's guidance, the party continued into the tomb. Along with Jo, Voljak was able to help avenge Artus's death to the Beholder within the tomb. Gathering Artus's disintegrated remains, Voljak vowed to reincarnate him when the Soulmonger was destroyed. Later within the tomb, Voljak was inhabited by Unkh, removing Obo'laka's influence. His cautious ways were replaced with indecisiveness, but he was blessed with incredible durability and toughness. Category:Silver Squids Category:PCs